


Sent at 11:46 PM

by nyaha



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Texting, so she thinks.......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyaha/pseuds/nyaha
Summary: Futaba chats with her online friend, Lucia, and feels things she isn't sure how to deal with.
Relationships: Sakura Futaba/Yamagishi Fuuka
Kudos: 24





	Sent at 11:46 PM

[Alibaba]: i mean... i used to get so nervous, i could barely even leave my room! someone outside would see me and i would just curl up into a little ball and hide  
> but somehow, i made friends who really wanted to help me... and now, i'm getting good at going to stores and talking to people all on my own, even without my key item! i totally leveled up!

[Lucia]: that's a heartwarming story, Ali-chan :D  
> mine was never so bad... but I've always been a nervous person, so i would get so caught up in the negatives, everything that i thought would go wrong...  
> i'd get scared of saying something wrong, so I'd go mute. or, if someone made plans with me, i would cancel at the last minute just in case i messed something up  
> but... my friends have really helped me, too. I never thought I would have so many people care about me... ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

[Alibaba]: oh! do you have a key item too??

Futaba isn't sure why her hands feel so shaky as she types. She doesn't know why her head feels light, or why her stomach feels unsteady.

[Lucia]: a key item...  
> i love the way you talk about things （*´▽｀*）

She isn't sure why her heart leaps...

[Lucia]: um.. I guess I do??  
> he's always so kind and understanding of me..... when i'm with him, i feel myself getting even more confident. like the fear doesn't go away, but i become strong enough to conquer it  
> when he's near me I can do anything!!!

... or why it flubs the landing, sinking through the bottom of her chest and clattering along the floorboards.

[Alibaba]: whoa...... he's your class change item!

She scratches at her hands. The red trails her nails leave are familiar and frightening.

Her eyes wander to the clock on her computer screen. 11:46 PM... plenty of time to stay up and panic, to curl up in the bedsheets and wonder what's making her feel so wrong. Feels like another all-nighter.

(Makoto's totally gonna kill her!)

[Lucia]: （ ＾ω＾）  
> oh i'm sorry..! i have to go  
> I'll talk to you...tomorrow evening, hopefully

[Alibaba]: right, hopefully!

Right. Hopefully.


End file.
